


Day 11: I’ll be home for Christmas

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Christmas Eve, Home for Christmas, airplane mode, stuck at airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Calum’s flight is delayed on Christmas Eve and meets a fan while stuck at the airport.
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 11: I’ll be home for Christmas

"Mum I promise I'll be there" Calum reassures through the phone, silently hoping that he'll make it home for Christmas. 

The Kiwi is supposed to be halfway to Sydney by now but his flight has been delayed three hours. And now It's 1.30am on December 23rd and he's pacing around the departures lounge LAX airport. 

"Yes I will, ok love you too" he responds ending the call.

He pockets his phone and goes up to the counter in the first class lounge to get a hot cocoa. Yes the first class lounge, he thought "fuck it, it's Christmas' and decided to splurge.. it's not like he doesn't have the money. 

It was also a plan to stay unrecognised, a hoard of screaming girls is the last thing he needs right now.

He takes a seat back on the couch with his drink in hand waiting for his flight to be called. 

"Calum?"

Damn his cover has been blown, so much for staying incognito. He looks up to see a girl with glasses and long purple hair. 

"Hi, sorry to disturb you" she continues, with a slight Kiwi accent "I don't want a photo or anything, just wanted to say hi and Merry Christmas. I'm a huge fan of your band"

"Merry Christmas to you too.. uh"

"Stephanie"

"Merry Christmas Stephanie, please sit" he says moving his bag off the seat "that is if you don't broadcast that I'm here over social media."

She reassured him that she won't and sits down, placing her backpack down beside her. 

"What brings you to the airport on Christmas Eve?" Calum asks striking up a conversation. 

"I'm going back to New Zealand for Christmas, I work here in LA" 

The pair end up talking for what feels like hours until Calum's flight was heard over the PA. 

"All passengers on QF 2 to Sydney please begin boarding now at gate 17"

"That's me" he says standing up and fishes his phone out from his pocket. "Do you have Twitter or Instagram?"

"Yeah, both are @Spefanie_hood96" 

"Awesome, I'll follow you" Calum quickly doing so and then hugs her "It was nice to meet you, have a great Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas Calum"

Calum rushes to the boarding gate, scanning his ticket. Once he's seated on the plane he sends his mum a quick message to say he's on the plane and then switches into airplane mode. 

It's around about a fourteen hour flight so he'll land in Sydney Christmas Eve night (Sydney time). 

He must have dosed off half way through the flight as the air hostess wakes him up to say their landing. 

Calum rushes through passport control, baggage claim and customs. It doesn't take long as he hasn't got anything to declare, and he just wants to get home as soon as possible. 

A 40 minute taxi ride later he's standing on his front veranda and knocks on the door. Peeling off his coat and jumper while waiting for someone to answer it. It's too much of an effort to find his house keys, plus his parents are home anyway. 

The door opens minutes later, his mother gasps pulling him in for a hug and squeezing the living daylights out of him. 

"Calum honey, you made it!!" 

With a smile he responds "I promised didn't I?"


End file.
